Whipped Cream and Penguins
by A Guy
Summary: This is the result of several people each adding a part to a story than me finishing it. R/R the authors will thank you and keep in mind that there are several authors to this story.


Harry was in the entrance hall when he heard someone say, "Hey   
Potter!" So he turned around and it was... dun dun dun... MALFOY!   
(Big suprise.)   
  
So Malfoy's about to challenge him to another duel when all of the   
sudden penguins come flying through the window! ("Ah!" you might   
say, "but penguins CAN'T FLY!" I have news for you - THEY FLY IN   
THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!)   
  
So anyway, the penguins go up to Harry and saaaaay, "You must   
help us! Antarctica is about to be invaded by dragons, and you know   
what dragons do, dontcha? THEY BREATHE FIRE!!! If they breathe   
fire, all our beloved snow and ice will melt - and our houses will melt   
too!" (They live in igloos, okay?) "Will you help us?" And Harry said...   
"Of...of course...but, you see, I'm just one person...."   
  
"You faced against dragons in the Triwizard Tournament! Of   
course you can face OUR dragons!"   
  
"How do you know about the Triwizard Tournament?!"  
  
The penguins held up a rather battered copy of the Daily Prophet.   
  
"YOU get the PAPER?!" Harry cried, amazed.   
  
The penguins looked irritated. "That's NOT the point, son. The point is I   
am your father. Harry replied "No, you cant be, James Potter is my   
father"  
  
"Not your FATHER father, silly," the penguin responded, its eyes   
alight with a kind of excitement that Harry wasn't aware penguins could   
HAVE. "But your FATHER."   
"I don't understand," replied Harry wistfully.  
  
"You will, soon," the penguin prophesied. Harry could only   
wonder what that meant.  
Draco all of of the sudden started dancing the macerana. Harry walked   
over to him and conjured two whipped cream sprayer things, stuck them   
up Dracos nostrils and said "singus Mmm bop." Draco started singing   
mmm bop (song by hanson) while dancing the macerana with whipped   
cream up his nose proving... Whip cream and MmmBop don't go   
together, Draco tripped over himself and the whip cream started   
spraying all over the penguins. Harry countered the curse and helped the   
penguins control the whip cream then all of the sudden Voldemorte   
appeared from nowhere dressed in overalls and a bright pink cloak. In   
the confusion of whip cream and the sudden appearance of Lord   
Voldemort, Harry accidentally did a spell he didn't even know how to   
do and turned one of the penguins into GIGANTIC KARATE   
PENGUIN. Voldemorte did the Avada Kedavra curse on the penguin   
who fell on Lord Voldemort and killed him. Since the only talking   
penguin was dead all the others turned back into humans who were none   
other than the original Marauderers. Padfoot explained that all along   
they were under a spell of the now dead penguin who was really Salazar   
Slytherin and the other Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin,   
James Potter and Lily Potter were all imposter clowns... literally clowns   
who wanted to entertain and have a second chance at life. Harrys father   
was now back and explained that the scar was only a joke played on the   
real Potters to get them to abandon Harry but they didn't and after the   
spell was casted an extremely young Lord Voldemort appeared and   
attempted the Avada Kedavra curse but the bumbling idiot said abra   
kadabra (a curse to send the them back in time 1000 years) to Salazar   
Slytherin who turned them all into penguins before they could do   
anything. He went into the future 1016 years and turned himself   
animagus (by chance a penguin) when he forced them all to go to   
Hogwarts and lure Harry to the north pole and leave him there. (Lupin,   
Black, and Pettigrew were with them when they were attacked by   
Voldemorte). The reason Harry's scar hurt all the time was because the   
permanent paint hurt whenever he hallucinated. So they lived happily   
ever after... or did they?  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own diddley squat except the plot... it rhimes  
  
I thank all the authors: Steptacular (who started this story) The other   
Kate (who is really cool on the MB's), Vanessa (the potters daughter   
selfish spoiled j/k) and Liz.   
  
Ps. To whome it may concern I made the last half of this story. I will be   
making an alternative ending made entirely of the entrys that people put   
on th MB @ http://members2.boardhost.com/hprealm5/  
  
My last note: Expect the unexpected when lots of people make a story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
